Un regalo de Navidad
by Toma.tomato.paredo
Summary: La primera Navidad de Antonio y Lovino como esposos, todo normal hasta que el italiano decide decirle algo al español que lo llenara de alegría...M-preg...¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!


Ciao~...yo aquí con la historia de Navidad que me prometí a mi misma que haría, espero que les guste, y sin más que avisar las Advertencias, el Disclaimer y la Historia 3

**Advertencias:** La historia contiene M-preg y un Lovino más cariñoso de lo habitual~

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya-sensei...Cesare es de mi amigo Felipe y eso...

* * *

Era navidad, esa hermosa fecha, en donde las familias se encontraban juntas para disfrutar de su compañía, en donde se demostraba el apreció mediante regalos o similares.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo corría por las calles de Madrid comprando las últimas cosas que necesitaría para la cena, era la primera navidad que celebraba como esposo de Lovino, se habían casado a mitad de año, y esta, al ser su primera navidad de casados debía ser perfecta. Después de comprar lo necesario se relajó un poco, ya no tendría que entrar a esas tiendas llenas de personas comprando los regalos que olvidaron. Camino hacía la casa que compartía con el mayor de los italianos, al llegar entró dando un gran portazo y gritando un "ya llegue Lovi".

-Ya era hora bastardo…-dijo Lovino saliendo de la sala para llevar las bolsas que el español traía con comida a la cocina-

-Sí, perdón, las tiendas estaban demasiado llenas y por eso me demoré…-responde rascándose la nuca, con una sonrisa en la cara toma las bolsas que faltan y las lleva a la cocina-

-Y bien….¿qué vas a cocinar?...-el menor se fue a sentar en de las sillas que había en la cocina y miró al mayor, si se había empeñado en salir justo el ese día a comprar lo que necesitaba para hacer la cena esperaba que el menos lo que cociné valiera la pena-

-Yo…pensaba en hacer pizza…sé que te gusta mucho y quise hacerla para la cena de hoy –miró al muchacho y le sonrió-

-¿Pizza?...bueno…por mí no hay problema, pero espero que quede deliciosa, sino no comeré nada–se puso a pensar…¿Antonio salió hoy a comprar para hacer una pizza solo porque a él le gustaban?, sonrió por un momento, pero rápidamente esa sonrisa desapareció, comenzó a preguntarse cómo le diría al español lo que estaba pasando-

-Lovi~...cariño ¿qué ocurre?...estás un poco distraído –pregunto Antonio a su esposo mientras caminaba hacia él y lo abrazaba por el cuello-

-no pasa nada…-un poco decaído el italiano sureño se va a la sala a esperar que el País de la pasión lo llame diciendo que la cena esta lista-

Luego de aproximadamente 30 minutos la pizza estaba ya hecha, tal como había pensado el italiano, el español lo llamo a cenar, se sentaron en la mesa que el mayor había adornado especialmente para la ocasión y comenzaron a comer. Para sorpresa del menor, la pizza estaba deliciosa, no tan deliciosa como la que preparaba el mismo, pero deliciosa al fin.

Al terminar de comer, Antonio llevó a Lovino frente al árbol de navidad y le entrego una pequeña cajita, igual de emocionado que un niño pequeño el mayor de los Vargas la habré y se encuentra con un pequeño collar con un dije en forma de tomate.

-Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero me pareció muy lindo, y como tú también eres lindo pensé que se te vería bien –sonriendo da un pequeño beso al otro-

-Esta…muy bonito Antonio….-da una pequeña sonrisa, totalmente sincera, a pesar de que no era el regalo más caro del mundo, ni el más fantástico, era muy especial, era el primer regalo de la primera navidad que pasaban como esposos, por eso el italiano lo atesoraría por siempre-

-Me alegra mucho que te gustara –toma el collar y lo pone en el cuello de su hermoso y malhumorado esposo, para después abrazarlo y darle un beso-

Al separarse, el muchacho del rulo se pone un poco nervioso, no le había comprado nada al mayor, pero el regalo que le tenía era mejor que eso, o al menos eso pensaba él, comenzó a mirar hacía todos lados viendo el mejor lugar para dejar al español después de la noticia que le daría.

-Lovi ¿ocurre algo?...estás muy distraído –el hispano mira fijamente la cara del nombrado, esa tarde había estado bastante raro-

-Antonio….yo…este…maldición ¿Por qué cuesta tanto? –tomo aire, cerro sus ojos y apretó sus puños- …estoy embarazado….-sentía que al decirlo se quitaba un peso de encima, abrió lentamente los ojos para ver la cara de shock que el otro tenía-

-Yo….y-yo….¿voy a ser padre?...Lovi, amor…esta no es una broma ¿cierto? –lo que dijo su pareja lo dejo sorprendido, ¿iba a ser padre?, ¡Oh Dios! ¡iba a ser padre!-

-Claro que no es una broma…joder bastardo, ¿de verdad crees que sería capaz de bromear con algo como esto? –luego de decir esto unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon en un protector abrazo y unos labios buscaban los suyos. Había salido considerablemente mejor de lo que esperaba, al menos el español no se había desmayado-

-Lovi, ¿sabes si será niño o niña? –seguía abrazado al cuerpo del otro, la felicidad lo invadía y le era imposible soltar a su pareja en ese momento-

-Sera niño…¿Cómo te gustaría que se llame? –se sentía tan feliz, todo el malhumor que poseía desapareció, ahora, era tan feliz como el hombre que lo abrazaba-

-¿puedo escoger el nombre? –los ojos le brillaron, definitivamente debía ser un nombre bonito, porque estaba más que claro que su hijo sería el ser más hermoso del mundo, claro, después de Lovino- me gustaría, que se llame Cesare…es un bonito nombre, de seguro le quedara bien, porque él será un hermoso niño, crecerá fuerte y sano, amará los tomates, le enseñare a tocar la guitarra, comeremos churros, será tan alegre como yo y tan hermoso como tú, será el niño más querido y mimado del mundo, no le faltara nada y cuando sea grande le enseñare a usar el hacha, así si algo me pasara el estaría allí para protegerte –beso nuevamente al menor, esta noticia cambiaría su vida drásticamente, pero esperaba ansioso el momento en que el pequeño naciera para poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos y poder decirle cuanto lo amaba-

-Si Antonio, definitivamente será el niño más hermoso del planeta –el escuchar los planes que ideó el mayor para su hijo le hizo entender que no había regalo más lindo que ese, nunca hubo motivo para ponerse nervioso o algo por el estilo, siempre supo que cuando tuvieran un hijo, sería una bendición, el fruto del amor que ambos se tenían, el cual el español gritaba a los cuatro vientos y que el italiano se empeñaba en disimular, a pesar de que, de alguna u otra manera lo terminaba demostrando de la manera más dulce que pudiera existir-

-Feliz Navidad amor…

-Boun Natale Antonio…

Ambos se quedaron abrazados, hasta que el sueño les ganó y terminaron recostados en el sillón, no sin antes darse nuevamente un beso lleno de amor y alegría.

* * *

Para los que no saben, "Boun Natale" es Feliz Navidad en italiano.

Espero les haya gustado esta historia de Navidad, me empeñe en terminarla en un día, ya que la empecé el 24 en la maña y la subí el 25 en la madrugada, la podría haber terminado antes, pero todo lo de Navidad me acortaba el tiempo...

Nada les cuesta dejarme un Review y decirme si les gusto, o si tienen sugerencias o si quieren un fic. Se aceptan criticas de todo tipo menos de esas malas que hacen llorar...

Bien eso es todo, sin más que decir **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

****Ciao~


End file.
